charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed
Charmed is an American fantasy drama television series developed by Jennie Snyder Urman. It is a reboot of The WB series of the same name, created by Constance M. Burge, which originally aired from 1998 to 2006. Charmed was ordered to pilot in January 2018 by The CW, and received a series order in May 2018. It premiered on October 14, 2018. The series follows the lives of three sisters - Macy (Madeleine Mantock), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie Vera (Sarah Jeffery) - who, after the death of their mother, discover they are three of the most powerful witches of all time. Together they possess the "Power of Three", which they use to vanquish supernatural demons. Production Charmed was ordered to pilot in January 2018 by The CW, and received a series order in May 2018. It premiered on October 14, 2018. On November 8, 2018, The CW ordered more episodes, bringing Season 1 to a full 22-episode season.'Charmed', 'Legacies' & 'All American' Get Back Episodic Orders At The CW, Deadline (November 11, 2018) On January 31, 2019, The CW announced that Charmed had been renewed for the second season during the network's TCA press tour.The CW Renews 10 Series: 'Arrow', 'Black Lightning', 'Charmed', 'Legends', 'Supergirl', More - TCA On March 25, 2018, it was reported that Charmed would change showrunners and creative direction starting with Season 2. Executive Producer Carter Covington would be replaced with the husband-wife duo, Liz Kruger and Craig Shapiro as the new showrunners. The show would also change direction to focus more on the supernatural genre as opposed to family dynamics. 'Charmed' Changing Showrunners, Creative Direction for Season 2, The Hollywood Reporter (March 25, 2019) Premise Set in the fictional college town of Hilltowne, Charmed follows the lives of three sisters — Macy (Madeleine Mantock), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie Vera (Sarah Jeffery) — who, after the tragic death of their mother, discover they are three of the most powerful witches of all time. Together they possess the "Power of Three", which they use to vanquish supernatural demons and tear "down the patriarchy." Each sister has a unique magical power; the eldest Macy has the power of telekinesis, middle sister Mel possesses the power of time-freezing, and the youngest Maggie has the power to hear people's thoughts. The reboot changes several elements from the original Charmed series, including moving the setting from San Francisco to Hilltowne; making one of the sisters a lesbian; giving the youngest sister the power to hear people's thoughts instead of premonition; and having all three of their alliterative names begin with M instead of P. Additionally, all three lead actresses are of different ethnicities with Mantock being white and Afro-Caribbean, Diaz being Puerto Rican and Jeffery being Canadian, Dutch and African-American. Cast Starring *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn, the eldest half-sister. She is a "practical, driven, and brilliant geneticist." Macy initially moves to Hilltowne to work at the town's university lab, and eventually discovers that she has two sisters. Macy has the power of telekinesis, similar to the eldest sister Prue Halliwell in the original Charmed series. *Melonie Diaz as Melanie "Mel" Vera, the middle half-sister. She is "a passionate, outspoken activist", graduate student and lesbian. Mel has the power of time-freezing, similar to the original middle sister Piper Halliwell in the original series. *Sarah Jeffery as Margarita Emilia "Maggie" Vera, the youngest half-sister. She is "a bubbly college freshman" who is initially pledging a sorority. Maggie has the power to hear people's thoughts, a change from the original youngest sister Phoebe Halliwell in the original series, who had the power of premonition. *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette, Macy's scientist colleague, friend and ex-love interest. *Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada, a detective on the Hilltowne police force and Mel's ex-girlfriend. *Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood, a college professor and the sisters' whitelighter – a guardian angel who protects and guides witches. *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine (1x07 - [[The Source Awakens|1x22; Recurring: 1x03 - 1x05), a half-demon half-human hybrid and Maggie's ex-boyfriend. *Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase (2x01 onwards), a law student, an amateur boxer, and he is also a sexy boxing instructor. *Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine (x03 onwards), Parker's half-sister and a vengeful demon. Reccuring Starring * Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera, the girls' mother, a powerful witch. * Natalie Hall as Lucy, sorority president and Maggie's former friend. * Leah Lewis as Angela Wu, a sexual assault victim who was possessed by the Harbinger of Hell. * Brendon Zub as Trip Bailey, Niko Hamada's detective partner. * Constantine Rousouli as Hunter Caine, a demonic assassin, Alastair's oldest son and Parker's older half-brother. * Craig Parker as Alastair Caine, benefactor of the Hilltowne's Department of Genetics and the father of Hunter and Parker. * Rya Kihlstedt as Julia Wagner, Alastair's ex-wife and the human mother of Parker. Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide Ratings Television ratings represent how many people have watched a certain program. *'These are the ratings for the entire series:' **The most watched episode is Pilot (1x01) **The least watched episode is Needs to Know (2x12) *'These are the ratings for seasons:' **The most watched episode in Season One is Pilot (1x01), and the least watched are Memento Mori (1x16) & The Source Awakens (1x22). **The most watched episode in Season Two is Past is Present (2x07), and the least watched is Needs to Know (2x12). |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Comparison to the Original Series :Main article: Similarities and Differences to Original Series Full Description "Stronger together." That's what Marisol (guest star Valerie Cruz) tells her daughters, firebrand social justice warrior Melanie "Mel" Vera (Melonie Diaz), and her sister, fun-loving Maggie (Sarah Jeffery), about their family. Mel is a graduate student in the women's studies department her mother heads at Hilltowne University; Maggie is a freshman considering sorority rush (to Mel's amused dismay) and going "on" again with her on-again/off-again boyfriend, Brian (guest star Charlie Gillespie). But then, a shocking tragedy shatters their world and threatens their sibling bond: Marisol dies in a horrifying accident. Or was it? Three months later, we find Mel unable to accept the official explanation of their mother's death, while Maggie accuses her of being morbidly obsessed. And then, another huge shock shows up at their front door: they have an older sister – brilliant geneticist Macy (Madeleine Mantock), whom their mother kept a secret all these years! Macy is new in town and doesn't know a soul except for Galvin (Ser'Darius Blain), the cute fellow scientist who's been showing her around). Macy is eager to connect with Mel and Maggie, but Mel can't handle another shock, and shuts her out. With the emotions of all three sisters running high, each of the girls suddenly exhibit impossible new abilities: Mel can freeze time, Maggie starts hearing others' thoughts and Macy has telekinetic powers. But don't worry, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation…or so says Harry Greenwood (Rupert Evans) – who as far as they know is the officious new chair of the women's studies department – when he gathers the three sisters together to reveal they're actually powerful witches, as was their mother. And he's not really a professor, he's their "Whitelighter," a witch's advisor and guide! Not only that, but Mel was right: their mother's death was no accident – she was murdered by unknown dark forces. It's a lot to take in, but ultimately the sisters accept their new destiny as the Charmed Ones…and their new duty to protect humankind from the demons that walk among us…one of whom killed their mother. With the Power of Three, they are stronger together… even if they have no idea what they’re really up against.Charmed CBS Press Express, August 2018 Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Charmed-CW.jpg Charmed Premiere.jpg Charmed Sisters - Pilot.jpg Charmed Sisters.png Charmed Sisters - CW.jpg Charmed Oct 14.gif the Charmed Ones Promotional Shoot.png |-|Season 2= Season Two Charmed Oct 11 Season 2 Premiere.gif Charmed Season 2.jpg Charmed Premiere Season 2.png References Category:TV Series